There Will Never Be A Cure (to boredom)
by orangefangirl16
Summary: "So maybe he was going to lose his right arm (or maybe just the hand? Either way, it was his most valued appendage, aside from the one it handled most of the time.) maybe he's pushing this game a little too far. But Stiles was bored, hopped up on way too much Adderall, and this was -fun-." In which Derek gets stuck with a hyper and ballsy Stiles while waiting for Scott.


There Will Never Be A Cure  
(to boredom)

Rating: PG

Characters/Pairings: Derek, Stiles

Summary: "So maybe he was going to lose his right arm (or maybe just the hand? Either way, it was his most valued appendage, aside from the one it handled most of the time.) maybe he's pushing this game a little too far. But Stiles was bored, hopped up on way too much Adderall, and this was -fun-." In which Derek gets stuck with a hyper and ballsy Stiles while waiting for Scott to show up for movie night.

* * *

"_Stiles._"

Okay. So maybe he was going to lose his right arm (or maybe just the hand? Either way, it was his most valued appendage, aside from the one it handled most of the time.), maybe he's pushing this game a little too far. But Stiles was bored, hopped up on way too much Adderall, and this was _fun_. He ignored the red eyes that were seemingly piercing into his very soul, and turned back to the screaming blonde on the TV. He tried to focus on her terror, but it was hard when the werewolf attacking her looked like a messed up Sesame Street character (Really? They could've done soo much better if they had simply done their homework and invested a bit more on costuming), and the girl so should've been a brunette! Not that he had anything against blondes, but it would've been nice to break away from the stereotype of terrified blonde babes.

He glanced over at Derek who was sitting next to him, wearing his usual frowny expression. Didn't the dude have any other facial settings? Time to find out! The young Stilinski stretched his hands over his head while letting out a huge yawn, which earned him a little less than an eyebrow arch from the other. He let his arms fall on the back of the two-person sofa they were occupying, his right hand just barely brushing Derek's shoulder. The alpha stiffened, the annoyance he was emanating would be enough to scare all of the children, and some adults, in the neighborhood.

He lightly drummed his fingers on the older man's shoulder, pretending to focus on the movie. He had to stifle a giggle when he heard a warning growl. Stiles was sure the red eyes were back (and he'd never admit this out loud, but he thought they were pretty damn cool). He drummed a bit more forcibly, and hid the smug grin that formed when another "_Stiles._" was gritted through clenched teeth. He used his other hand to grab a fistful of popcorn from the bowl that was resting on his lap. He kept drumming as he went for another fistful of popcorn when he felt his arm being suddenly yanked down. He watched the room spin, popcorn flying everywhere as he flayed around, yelping something about needing his right arm to masturbate.

Stiles hadn't noticed when he had screwed his eyes shut, or when everything had stopped moving. He cracked one eye open and found himself staring up at those red orbs. On his back, on the small sofa, with Derek on top of him. Derek Freakin' Hale… Crap.

"Um... Sorry? And as much as I love having you loom over me all gloom and doom, I'd really rather not have you rip my precious arm off. I kinda need it to, er, you know... I mean, of course you know! You're old, you've been there done that, or at least I hope so. Huh. Maybe that's why you're such a sour wolf? Didn't you ever-"

"Stiles!"  
"What?"  
"Shut up."  
"Oh."

So they stayed that way for a second or two (or, in Stiles' time, twenty eternities), when Derek finally bit out a growl and shoved the human off of the sofa, none too kindly thank-you-very-much, and let him fall to the ground painfully.

"Ow! You didn't have to manhandle me! I'm delicate." He heard a snort from the couch and took it as an okay to sit back down.

"Just because Scott isn't here yet doesn't mean that I have to entertain you. Entertain yourself." The wolf gave Stiles a pointed look and turned back to the TV.

"I _was _trying to entertain myself! You're just too much of a grump to appreciate it. And I expect you to clean up the mess you made! Just because you have your wolfy man pain to deal with doesn't mean you can go around dirtying up perfectly nice living rooms! My dad owns a gun and will not hesitate to-"

"Stiles shut up!"

The boy gave a huff and crossed his arms for all of about 10 seconds before they were back to their original spot, his right hand drumming on Derek's shoulder. The other gave a frustrated groan, shoulders slumping in defeat. Stiles picked up some popcorn from the sofa's arm and popped it into his mouth. It was all he could do to keep from laughing.

* * *

A/N: So… I was so very bored at school and I had found a nice quiet corner to sit in when I was hit with sudden TW urges asdf I love that show so much, the characters and cast are so perfect that I just can't. Here's my very first fic for it, and I guess you can count it as Sterek, though most can label it as a friendship thing ? I wish I had made it Sterek, I love that pairing so much xD Anyways, enjoy this quick little one-shot for now! I have an idea for a longer story, though idk if I'll make it Sterek or Stony, or something else completely different that might actually throw some of you off lolol I'm off for now, later!


End file.
